


Side Bets

by Crys_Loch



Series: The Game Series [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM- curious, Erotic Game, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crys_Loch/pseuds/Crys_Loch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike knows.  Buffy has fans.  Strange night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Bets

**Author's Note:**

> The disclaimers:
> 
> Don’t Sue Me- I did not create nor do I own the characters or their premise. Joss Whedon did and does. Then he sold them. And they leased them. And… it’s like some Hollywood Master/servant thing I don’t need to understand. This is just Fan Fiction. All the fun and none of the profit. As for any original characters, please don’t use without my permission. And distribution: not without my explicit consent. Feel free to ask though. 
> 
> Timeline/Pairings- I started this in season five, but really, ignore that. College- yes. Glory and everything after- not so much. As for the pairing… well, the short answer is Buffy/Willow. These stories show how their game plays out. For this story- Buffy/Spike kinda, Buffy/OFC sorta, Buffy/Willow implied (the game).
> 
> One Last Thing- Yes, I like Spike. The show continued on its merry way as I wrote these stories [first published in 2001], and though I ignored the plots I was mindful of the canon character subtext. If that makes sense. I just did my own thing with it.

Buffy was smiling furiously as she wandered through the graveyard, patrolling.  A small part of her mind and body was listening and feeling for the presence of demons or vampires, but her thoughts were on this new game between her and Willow and the past few days. 

 

They had tried to play it cool around the others, secret moves and secret glances, only mild innuendoes.  And for the most part they believed the rest of the gang was unaware of the new level in their friendship.  Which was good.  Neither one of them wanted to try and explain any of it to their friends.  It was getting harder though to keep it so light. 

 

And when they were alone, it was getting almost impossible to keep it to the game at all. 

 

The night before had been spent again in Willow’s room.  This time they were both researching on the computer, going through the online stores Willow had found.  One site in particular almost brought the end to the game.  It specialized in binding equipment and had a gallery of women and men caught in their products. 

 

Buffy smiled to herself again as she remembered how she started suggesting some of the items Willow could use and mimicking some of the poses.  She was just playing, they both knew that.  But it was driving Willow mad with thoughts and that’s the part Buffy liked. 

 

She was going to have to remember to get Willow to tell her more about those thoughts.  Get her to open up and try to understand this better.  But for now, she just played on it mercilessly.

 

Buffy’s attention snapped back to the present as she felt a vampire nearby.  She maintained a casual walk so as not to scare it off, but her focus was purely on what was around her now.  She wasn’t startled but did switch to annoyed when it was Spike who stepped out of the shadows.

 

“You shouldn’t let your guard down so low, I was right on top of ya.”  Spike admonished.

 

“You wish.  Besides, I smelled you from back their.”  Buffy wanted to leave this and continue with her thoughts.

 

“Well you got me there, but your mind was on other things.  Willow perhaps?”  Spike was smirking.  This was going to be a fun night.

 

Buffy’s eyes grew cold.  “And what do you mean by that?”

 

“Oh come on, there’s something going on between you two.  It’s nearly obvious.  Tell me, are you going to try all the fields?  When you come back to the undead, you let me know.”

 

Buffy gave up.  She could tell he knew.  “Fine, yes there’s something going on.  But don’t tell the others, they aren’t part of the game.”

 

“Game is it then?”  Spike was intrigued now more than he was hurt.  “What type of game is it?  Flirt with each other until one of you cracks?”

 

Buffy sighed, ‘just what they needed’, she thought.  “Something like that.  How’d you know?”  He wasn’t even really part of their regular group.

 

“I’ve been around.”  Spike answered with a knowing grin.

 

“You’ve been stalking me.”  Buffy accused.

 

“I mean I’ve lived for two hundred years and have played my fair share of games.”

 

“And I’m saying you’ve been stalking me.”  Buffy knew it was true and Spike had made plain the crazy reasons why.

 

“Not stalking, Slayer, just watching you.  Stalking is a whole other vibe.”  Spike defended himself.

 

Buffy didn’t want to think about the difference and she didn’t want to react to the idea of Spike watching her.  But her mind jumped to the images, her skin flushed and her pulse beat faster.  It was frustrating, reacting to a situation she didn’t really desire. 

 

Spike was waiting for the typical response, the fight, but it wasn’t coming.  He realized maybe he didn’t know her as well as he thought.  This latest turn with Willow came as a surprise.  But all this only gave him added respect and added incentive.  Spike quickly thought of a plan B.

 

“Come on, Slayer.  I want to introduce you to someone.”

 

Buffy went along, but only because the graveyard offered no other prospects.  They were quiet along the way and Buffy thought some more on the strangeness that was Spike in her life.  She wasn’t in love with him, that was clear, if only to her.  And maybe even to him.  He seemed to have resigned himself to the romance of unrequited love.  And he has proved himself a good ally even after the point when a soulless creature should have seeked revenge for a broken heart.  Maybe it was because Dru was the one that turned him.  Maybe because of her madness, his demon couldn’t quite have all the control.  In any case, she realized that night in dealing with her reaction to him, that there was more to Spike than she knew.  There was more man than monster under his skin.  She calmed down after that, and in calming down gained some control.

 

They were now in Sunnydale’s version of a red-light district.  She knew this area.  She had made it a regular part of her patrols since no-one else seemed to watch out for these people.  She’d seen real evil and she knew this wasn’t it.  And as for the evil people she sometimes did find here, she didn’t kill them, but she didn’t tolerate it either. 

 

“So, Spike, you a regular here?”  Buffy taunted.

 

“Yeah, sometimes, but it’s not in the way you’re thinking.”

 

“I think it’s exactly the way I’m thinking, since I’m thinking you don’t hurt anyone.”  Buffy offered.

 

Spike stopped and turned to face Buffy.  He was a little surprised she would give him the benefit of the doubt.  Not only that, but she was smiling a little with no judgment in her eyes. 

 

“You have learned a few things in your stint as a Slayer, huh?  Come on, there’s a girl I want you to meet.  They all know of you, you know.  You’re their angel.  No pun intended.”  Spike turned right down one of the allies.

 

“Spike, I don’t want them to see me.  I don’t want to be a hero.  I just do my job, here like anywhere else.”  Buffy protested, trying to turn the unfolding events around.

 

“You already are their hero.  Superhero if you believe the rumors.  I tell them you’re human, but since I’m not they don’t much believe me.”  Spike stopped and turned to talk to her.  “It will be good if they could see it is a human that gives a bugger’s ass about them.  Besides, this one’s been after me to bring you here.  She wants to thank you personally.”  Spike smirked a little and started walking again.

 

“Thank me?  How exactly?  Spike.”  Buffy wasn’t sure about this, but she followed anyway.

 

“Just think of it as a great story to tell Willow about.”  Spike teased.

 

They stopped shortly after, near the end of the alley, where it spilled onto another road.  There was a woman sitting on the steps leading to a back door, watching the traffic on the road pass by.  She smiled when she saw Spike heading towards her.  And glanced curiously at the woman close behind. 

 

“Hey hon, I was just taking a break, but I’ll make time for you.  A little different tonight, aren’t we?”  She questioned, looking again to Buffy.

 

“No, it’s not that way.  Yet.”  Spike added and Buffy rolled her eyes.  “I just thought you wanted to meet the woman who’s been taking out the bad guys.  Buffy, this is Hazel.  Hazel, this is the woman I’ve been telling you about.”

 

Buffy wasn’t sure what he meant by that, but she brought her mind to the woman in front of her.  She had seen Hazel on these streets before.  ‘She fit her name’, Buffy thought.  She had dark brown skin, brown eyes and long, full brown hair.  And the kind of features that you couldn’t place to any one race.  She was beautiful, too thin and too tired, but beautiful anyway.  She was clean and she seemed strong and Buffy had always kind of wondered what she was doing here.  ‘Probably running, just like I did that summer after Angel’, Buffy realized before bringing her attention back to the alley.

 

“It is you, I can see it now.  You’re our angel.”  Hazel was saying.

 

“Please don’t call me that.  Long story.  It’s nice to meet you.  I guess you and Spike know each other pretty well.”  Buffy finished, just for Spike.

 

“Oh him?  He’s a sweetie around here.”  Hazel smiled.

 

Buffy raised her eyebrows and looked questionably at Spike, who only growled, making both women laugh.

 

Hazel stood up and stepped down, facing Buffy.  “I feel like we should thank you.  I want to if you’ll let me.”  Hazel took Buffy’s hand.  “You’re warm.  You are human, aren’t you?”  She was a little surprised.

 

“Yeah, I’m human.  And you don’t have to thank me.  Really.  It’s my job, just kind of me.  I’m not even supposed to meet you.”  Buffy wasn’t sure what to think right now, but didn’t pull her hand from Hazel’s.

 

Hazel froze and looked into Buffy’s eyes.  “What do you mean it’s your job?”

 

Buffy smiled and hoped it was reassuring.  She remembered what it was like running to the streets.  “I’m not the police or anything like that.  I can’t really tell you like what.  But I’m not like that.”  Buffy emphasized the last word.

 

“Hazel, luv, would I bring the buggin’ police to you?”  Spike offered his own logic.

 

Hazel relaxed.  “Okay, but I don’t understand.  We don’t see too many from outside who care and no-one who can kill ‘the others’ except Spike here, until you showed up.”

 

Buffy glanced curiously at Spike who only shrugged and looked away.  She wondered at what would make a vampire protect the people who lived here.  She finally admitted to herself she liked Spike.  Turning back to Hazel, “I’ve been around for a while.  I was kinda hoping no-one would ever see me.  Spike is going to pay for this.”  She gave a smirk his way.

 

Hazel smiled herself.  “Nah, Spike’s not gonna pay for this.  I want to thank you all on my own.”

 

Buffy looked again into Hazel’s eyes trying to read her plans.  “Again with the thanks and really, there’s none needed.  And since we aren’t even supposed to meet, I’m thinking I should go now.”

 

“No! Don’t!  Please.”  Hazel grasped the still held hand tighter.  The hand was soft, but the arm was strong.  She wondered again at the young woman who was their hero, their angel.  “You save our lives all the time.  I just want to do a little something, in my own way.”  Hazel gave Buffy a flirtatious grin.  “I promise I won’t hurt ya.”

 

Buffy laughed softly.  The stray thought of ‘Willow would never say that’ passing through her mind.  “You aren’t talking coffee, are you?  Um, look, I don’t...”  She stopped when Hazel gave her a knowing look.  ‘Blips, friggin’ gaydar blips,’ Buffy thought.

 

Spike remained silent and watching, his back against one of the walls.  He was trying to stay invisible, hoping to see where all this would lead.  He’d been curiously watching Buffy changing almost day to day.  She was now more than a Slayer.  She was finally becoming more than a teenage girl.  But he didn’t know what she would do now.

 

Hazel decided to just try it.  Putting her other hand on Buffy’s hip, she steered them both around and back toward Spike.  “Spike, just stay still, just watch.”  She directed and she moved Buffy back, catching Spike against the wall and Buffy between them.

 

She’d unknowingly said the magic words.  Buffy’s mind was telling her she can’t do this, but her body was turned on.  They were outside, the pale street lamp light just reaching them, cars driving past on the road just beside them, and a beautiful prostitute now inches from her.

 

“Just relax.”  Hazel was continuing and pressed Buffy back against Spike, “Just let go for a moment.  Here, hold onto him.”  With that she pinned them both against the wall of the alley, Spike between the wall and Buffy.  She raised Buffy’s arms up and back to clasp her hands around Spike’s neck.

 

“Ah bloody hell.”  Spike didn’t complain, he groaned in almost a pained whisper.

 

Buffy was left leaning against Spike.  Her hands barely holding herself up.  She realized there was no breath in her ear.  There was no heartbeat felt in the cold stone hard chest at her back.  His hands went to her hips to help support her up and against him.  She knew this would mess with his head.  She smiled when she realized this was messing with hers more.

 

Hazel brought her hands to Buffy’s breasts, stroking the nipples with her thumbs, squeezing lightly through the thin fabric of her shirt.  She smiled when she saw Buffy draw in a quick breath, lean her head back against Spike’s shoulder, breathing harder and allowing her full access to her body.  She continued to stroke her nipples, playfully bringing her fingers across and around her breasts, alternately kneading and caressing.  When she saw Buffy relax into it and smile, she moved one hand to her inner thigh, by the knee.  Slowly she brought it up over her thin leather pants.  Buffy lowered her head to watch, biting lightly her lower lip.  She leaned her head again back against his shoulder, pulling herself up and back against Spike by her arms, and lowered herself again on parted legs.  Hazel watched in wonder at the strength, as Buffy was now holding herself up mainly by her arms, Spike helping by holding her against him by her hips.  Hazel was doing this to thank the one who kept saving their lives, but she was also doing a little something for Spike. 

 

Hazel started to undo the leather pants and brought both the pants and the panties down to Buffy knees.  One hand again playing with Buffy’s breasts, she moved the other between her legs, stroking the wet folds with two fingers.  Buffy moaned a little at the contact, but stayed still, Spike’s hands holding her steady.  Hazel moved two fingers into Buffy, slowly pumping in and almost out for a few minutes.  Finally curling her fingers slightly to stroke Buffy from the inside.  Buffy just smiled, let herself melt into Spike and let herself feel.  Hazel was impressed, at the trust given, at the lack of inhibition, and at the understanding that this wasn’t making love, this was a thank you.  Hazel pulled her fingers out and up to her clit.  She moved slowly around it then began lightly stroking, her touch growing harder when she realized Buffy wanted to really feel it.  Her touch grew more rapid and she kneaded her breasts harder, even pinching a nipple when Buffy climaxed.  Buffy’s body shook and she released a strangled cry, perhaps remembering that it was almost a public place, then let herself down fully onto her legs again.  Hazel stepped back as Buffy head dropped forward to look into her eyes.  She was smiling and Hazel returned the smile then stepped quickly forward and gave Buffy a gentle kiss on the lips.

 

“And that is a proper thank you.”  Hazel smiled and stepped back, allowing Buffy to release Spike and gather the clothes from around her knees and re-dress.

 

“Well, I feel welcomed.”  In fact, Buffy felt great, though she knew her mind would be a bit mad at her when it finally caught up.

 

Spike groaned.  “Well, I could use a little help here.”  Spike felt like he would burst into flames the heat had been so intense.

 

Spike had told her enough that Hazel knew Buffy wasn’t going to jump to his aid and he did bring her their hero.  “Come on, let’s go to the room.”  Hazel took his hand and started to lead him to the door.

 

“My hero.”  Spike deadpanned as he was lead away.  The women laughed.  He turned at the door to Buffy and opened his mouth to say something, but didn’t know what to say.  She offered him a confused smile and motioned him with her head to get inside.  Then she was left, alone, with a strange long walk home.

 

She decided along the way to just go home and get to sleep.  Willow was with Tara tonight.  And she didn’t want to worry about this.  She would tell Willow about it tomorrow.  Buffy smiled as she thought of telling Willow every detail and of what could happen.  But in the end, Willow would help her sort through what just happened with Spike and what to do now.  She knew that this wasn’t entirely Spike’s doing.  He may have brought her there knowing some of what Hazel intended, but he didn’t buy that show.  Hazel had kissed her, however briefly, and Buffy knew enough now to know that you can not buy a kiss at any price.  No, that show was Hazel’s idea, so she couldn’t be mad at Spike.  She just had to work out what to do now, but that was for later, with Willow’s help.  ‘So, no worries tonight’, Buffy thought, ‘only pleasant dreams’.

 

 

The end


End file.
